roleplayingcharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Uchiha
Shadow Uchiha is a role playing character from the anime Naruto. There is really no info about her. Background Shadow has had a rough past. She was once a slave for Oroichimaru for about three years before he let her go. She was between a maid for him to a sex slave. She was also a slave to Kabuto, where ever he went, she had to follow him, and also follow his orders. When she didn't, she got chained up in Oroichimaru's room, and awaited punishment. About three years later, Oroichimaru let Shadow go, only for her to be left out on the street, hungy, cold, and alone. After a month or so of being on the streets, some woman walked past her and saw her. She looked worried and went back over. She asked if Shadow had a family or a place to live. Shadow just replied with a shake of the head. The woman, Mikoto Uchiha, took Shadow in and fed her, and gave her her own room and a bath. Shadow was really happy, but what was to happen, would make her life a living hell. Shadow and Sasuke, her younger brother, was walking home from school one day and Shadow seemed uneasy about something. She ran forward only to see the horror of her Clan dead in front of her very eyes! Sasuke then came up behind her and witnessed the same ordeal. Both Shadow and Sasuke ran to their house only to see no one was there. Shadow, getting really worred looked around the enitre house. She finally found their parents, dead, on the kitchen floor. A few minuts later, they both heard foot steps, and again, to their horror, it was their older brother, Itachi Uchiha! Itachi walked forward and put Sasuke in a Genjutsu called Tsukuyomi. Shadow heard his screams and she ran for it. She got free, only to have the tramatic events play back in her head every night. She dosen't even know if Sasuke made it. Personality Shadow has a cold and quiet There really isnt much known about her personality. She use to be a cheary girl before the death, now shes the way she is. Appearance Shadow has a black long sleved shirt with the Uchiha symble on the back of it, but it isnt seen, because she wears a long leather jacket over that, so no one will know where she came from. She has black eyes, blackish purple hair that hangs in both eyes, different than the origanal Uchiha hair doo. Part I Shadow was late into the Ninja Accadmy and was put under Kakashi Hatake's Squad. Kakashi told Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke to gather around for an introduction for Shadow. When she was suppose to say stuff about herself, she stayed silent. Kakashi was worred so he just intrtoduced her. When the words Shadow Uchiha was said, everyone looked at Sasuke for an answer, he just looked at Shadow, surprised that she even made it! Along with the introductions, Kakashi put them all under a Bell Test. None of them got a bell, but with Shadow, she got one bell and held it up. Everyone was surprised and Sakura started to bitch at her, yet she ignored. Land of Waves Arc Shadow's first mission with the rest of the team was to escorting the bridge builder, Tazuna back to the Land of Waves. When the team got stopped by Zabuza and Haku, Shadow got in front of the team to protect, but Kakashi stoped her. She pushed him back and started to attack, only to get serioulsy hurt. When Naruto and Sasuke were fighing Haku, Sakura was just standing there, doing nothing. Shadow walked over to Sakura and demanded her to help her team out, the first time she has talked in years. Sakura just nodded and started to attack, only to get hurt. Shadow saw Kakashi kill Haku, and just stood there like nothing happened. Chunin Exam Arc Before the Chunin Exam started, Shadow saw Sasuke fight some weird guy, that was actually pertty good. Before the fight could get out of hand, she got in the middle of the two and told them to stop. Sasuke went though Shadow, only to be stabbed in the stomache by her Kunai. The weird boy, Rock Lee, got all lovey dovey with her and went over to her with hearts in his eyes. He introduced himself and asked Shadow if she would go out with him. She denyed him, only to have him act all like that twords Sakura. All of the teams got to go into one room, only to have the first part of the test, a written exam! Shadow did not know she had to cheat, so she just looked around the room and saw some people cheating, some got cought, some were sly enough to not get cougnt. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the wrightings in front of her. She began to wright after she got the hearing right. The second part of the exame was to follow the Forest of Death. Information told by Anko, she told everyone not to die out there. Shadow just smirked and waited for the gates to open. After a while, Oroichimaru decited to come and attack Sasuke. He saw Shadow and decited to say hello. She got really scared and just stayed still. He gave Sasuke and Shadow the curse seal mark, only to have Shadow's more different. Shadow then watched Sasuke go up against his first perosn in the preliminaries. She watched and watched until Sasuke wins. After that, Shadow then goes on to her first person and she was unknown. She had no name, yet she was really good at fighting. Shadow made it seam like she was loosing, until she got the final blow that almost killed her. Invasion of Konoha Arc Shadow really wasent in this part, she was seen breefly, only watching Naruto fight off Gaara and win. Return of Itachi Arc Both Shadow and Sasuke found Kakashi in a Coma and suddenly some man came in and let it slip that Itachi was here. Both Shadow and Sasuke's eyes went wide and they both ran off, Shadow in front. After a while, Shadow saw Itachi in front of Naruto's door. She stood silent as both Naruto and Itachi looked at her, Sasuke then suddenly came into the mix.